CHANGES
by darkcutey
Summary: With all these lies going left and right harry's ready for change harry's changing and with him the tides of the war bad! Dumbledore ,good!tom riddle slash don't like don't read HP/SS/LM/TR Lily, James Sirius!alive (went back and re did chapter 1 and 2)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and I hope you like it please review and if you have any suggestions then say it in the review because no review is a bad review to me unless you curse me out or something along that line.

Harry pov.

It was strange now that harry had really thought about it how much things had really changed.

Since he had found out the truth how Dumbledore had been playing him since day one how voldermort was the good guy and how his parents were alive along with Sirius.

How on that night Dumbledore had framed Sirius and how he tried to kill my parents and took me to my aunts where he knew I would grow up abused and so when I got to Hogwarts I would follow his every word.

He knew everything now and he was not going to stop until Dumbledore got what he deserved.

Over the summer of his sixth year harry had changed with all the work out he had grew three inches and he had let his hair grow out he had put green strips thought it and had his eyes corrected and had replaced the things he wore for something a lot better

- HPSSLMTR-

Harry pov.

Harry looked down at the meeting going on below he had come in at the very end of toms meeting he had thought what was the point in waiting to meet my parents and seeing Sirius. "Is there anything else to report" tom said.

"I would like to say something tom "he said as he jump down from the celling

-HPSSLMTR-

YEAH SO THERE YOU HAVE IT A CHLIFFY AND I KNOW ITS STORT BUT ITS MY FIRST ONE SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER

SO THE START OF MY VERY FIRST STORY PLEASE AS I SAID PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY POV.

As he landed on the ground he saw his mother jump up and his father pull her back down out of the corner of his eye. "It's good to see you without the snake face for once tom "he said

"Does it really have to be so gloomy in here I mean I know you're the dark lord "he said sarcastically "but does it have to be this dark" harry saw many of toms followers smile and a few laugh while tom glared at harry.

"That's all I wanted to say really please do continue on with your meeting" harry then saw his mom laughing into his father's shoulder.

Tom sighed "meeting dismissed "tom then turned to harry to see he wasn't right there anymore but walking up to his mother.

"Excuse me miss but it's nice to finally meet you where's my hug "harry pouted at her until she threw her arms around harry and he smiled sadly when she started to cry and hugged her tighter.

"No don't cry please I just got this shirt come on I thought we were cooler than this you crying all over me" his mom gave a watery laugh and slowly stop crying all over him

"I missed you so much" his mom said "I know right I mean you just gots to miss this" gesturing to himself and all the people still there laughed and that's when the hugs started "ok ok I know you love me but don't kill me with the hugs "

"It's late so show me my room and we will talk in the morning" he said

-HP/SS/LM/TR-

HARRY POV.

As harry woke up he wondered if his mom would think him coming yesterday was all a dream.

Harry got up as fast as he could and ran to his parents room to see his parents asleep he then jumped on the bed and started to jump waking his parents up.

"I bet I could beat you to the breakfast room, he then jumped of the bed as his dad stumbled out of the bed to take harry up on his bet.

Harry ran down to the breakfast room as fast as he could as he ran in he yelled at the top of his lungs so his dad could hear he had won "good morning the king is here" only to find 16 wands pointed back at him "well dang"harry said with his hands up.

SO THERE IT IS CHAPTER 2 SORRY I KNOW I KNOW ITS SO SHORT AND IM HITTING MYSELF OVER THE HEAD FOR IT BUT I WILL TRY BETTER WITH AN AWESOME CHAPTER 3 IT WILL BE LONGER AND HAVE A LITTLE SLASH IN THERE OK SO HOPE YOU GUY WILL LOVE IT AND EVEN THOU IT SHORT I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER

HOPE THAT CLEARED EVERYTHING UP WITH THE YELLING PART PIXIE-DAWN

PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE PLEASE REVIEW THIS PLEASE


	3. HELP NEEDED

I NEED A BETA PLEASE


	4. Chapter 3

What up people sorry took so long but here it is chapter 3 had a little freak out moment but it's all good know and look it's a little longer I told you I would work on it and I did a little

Oh and warning lemon

HARRY POV

"Put your wands down harry has finally joined us" tom said and everyone put the wands down and sat down.

Harry began to walk to the table when his dad came through the doors and knocked them both down "dad you know I love you but can you get your fat ass of me"

His mom then came in and helped them up and they sat down for breakfast.

-HP/SS/LM/TR-

Harry was walking the halls after breakfast when he saw Lucius walking his way but not looking to see if anybody was in front of him.

'_Well it wouldn't be my fault if we just so happen to run into each other in the hall if he's not paying attention' _harry thought to himself.

Harry then ran right into Lucius knocking them both down with harry on top, harry sat up and straddled him

"I am so sorry Lucius I wasn't paying attention I am so sorry" harry looked down at Lucius to see his eyes filled with lust '_one point for harry'_ "it's all right harry if you're ok"

"Yeah I'm ok" harry said as he pretended to have trouble getting up as he slammed down on Lucius obvious erection and saw Lucius bite his lip to keep the moan from coming out his mouth.

Then finally getting up and then helping Lucius up "like I said I'm so sorry Lucius is there anything I can do to make it up to you"

He saw Lucius visibly shudder as he heard those words come out his mouth "it is alright harry see you later" Lucius said as he practically ran away.

When Lucius was far away enough harry laughed and started following him to see what was going to happen.

-HP/SS/LM/TR-

Lucius ran into the office where Severus and Tom were seated and practically jumped Severus kissing him fiercely rubbing his erection on him before Severus pushed him back a little

"What happed to get you like this Lucius " Severus asked him

"Harry just look into my mind" he growled and let Severus into his mind as Severus came out his eyes had gotten darker with lust before ( at the door harry smiled knowing he caused this)

He turned to tom that had also watched the memory as well and sported a nice big erection Severus turned back to Lucius and began to remove all their clothes and rubbed their erections together.

Lucius turned around and slammed down on Severus erection without preparation and looked up into toms lust filled red eyes

Then down to see tom hard long thick erection in his face and deep throated the thick cock as Severus began a hard and fast pace.

Tom quickly came when Lucius started to moan and bite down softly on his dick Lucius moaned as the warm cum slid down his throat and after three hard trusts Severus came within Lucius

"Having fun without me you three "they all looked up to see harry leaning in the door way smiling at them.

-HP/SS/LM/TR

Cliff hanger oh my god ha ha ha ha ha evil laugh there so hey guest what im not updating again if I don't get at least 7 reviews so get to reviewing please

DARKCUTEY


End file.
